


one day, maybe

by thundersart



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bisexual Will Solace, Gay Nico di Angelo, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Nico Feels, Nico di Angelo Speaks Italian, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Cute, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Post-The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus), Will Solace is a Ball of Sunshine, Will Solace is a Dork, doctor's orders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundersart/pseuds/thundersart
Summary: Will convinces Nico to speak a few words in italian and Nico has only one rule: no translations.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 8
Kudos: 278





	one day, maybe

**Author's Note:**

> hey! hope y'all are doing fine :D soooo these days i finished the blood of olympus and i'm currently obsessed with solangelo. this one was totaly inspired by a fanart that i saw on tumblr, here's the link
> 
> https://alessiajontrunfio.tumblr.com/post/623364698757382144/solangelo-is-my-new-obsession-and-nico-speaking
> 
> her art is just AMAZING!!! take a look on her profile, i promise you won't regret it
> 
> also, english is not my first language so i'm sorry for any mistakes

Nico wasn’t exactly a sunshine person.

He spent a long time hiding in the shadows, _literally in the shadows_. Now, in the half-blood camp, he couldn’t really do that in daylight. 

His friends - it felt weird to even think he _had_ friends after so long - didn’t let him stay hidden in Hades’ cabin all day long, specially Will, who had been annoying him ever since Gaea was _persuaded_ to come back to her _very long nap_ and he decided to stay in the camp. 

He wasn’t telling anyone, but he kind of liked that annoyance of his.

In that morning, when Will Solace first saw Nico standing in front of Hades’ cabin, he ran in his direction. 

He slightly touched his hand. “Hey, follow me.”

He used to do that a lot. Touching. At first, it used to bother him. _I’m a healer. I could feel the darkness in your hand as soon as I touched it_ , he said it a couple months ago, and after that, Nico realized that all of those touching, the times his hands were above his, it was all to see if he wasn’t shadow-travelling or using Underworld magic or whatever. Will was a child of Apollo, he was just being _him_ , a healer, worrying about Nico’s concern. Or maybe he was just checking if he used his abilities to hurt anyone, like people expected the son of Hades to do.

 _No_ , _this isn’t true, you need to stop thinking like this_. Nico kept reminding himself of that, and after a few weeks, he really did

Will talked to him, he sat with him during breakfast, when they could sit wherever they wanted to and not just in their parents’ table, he smiled at him and called him a dumbass, but that wasn’t really true, most times. Will was there, all the time, he acted like a friend should. He couldn’t be faking that, could he? He didn’t seen to be lying when he looked at Nico like that, when his lips curved into that bright smile, when his eyes seemed to be glowing everytime he was with him, even when he was all “don’t do that, doctor’s orders” and calling him an idiot. He couldn’t be faking, not for three whole months.

He was a friend, and for the first time it didn’t feel fake or pity. It was not like Percy, like Jason or any of the others in the Argo II that he spent all that time with. Will was there because he wanted to, he didn’t care about his godly parent or the fact he could summon zombies to attack him at any moment.

Nico got used to that.

So, when he called, he just followed him.

“I haven’t seen you in a whole day.” Will said, bringing him to far from the cabins.

“That guy from Hermes’ cabin did some trouble with that traps in capture the flag, didn’t he?”

“Yeah, i spent some time in the infirmary, but that’s not why i didn’t see you. I looked for you and no one knew where you were!” Will turned around, looking straight into Nico’s eyes. “I was afraid you decided to leave the camp again.”

 _Afraid_?

“Why?” Nico asked.

He turned around again, his hand softly touching his again. “Well, if you had left the camp, i would have to go all the way down looking for you, and you’re not someone easy to find. You know that, right?”. He stopped walking, sitting the middle of the grass, looking up to the sky like if it was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. “I missed you yesterday.”

Nico didn’t know what to say.

“You did?”

“Sure i did!” Will exclaimed, like if it was obvious. “C’mon, sit here. Stay with me a little bit. You look like you could use some sunshine”.

Nico held back a smile as he sat next to him. The fact that the grass wasn’t dying was good news, he was managing to control his mood. “What are you trying to say, Solace?”

“You look like you haven’t seen the sun in ages,” he smirked. “You don’t need to do that _staying in the shadows_ step by step. You could use some _sunny d_ every now and then”

Nico gasped, his eyes widened and Will stared at him.

“What?”

“Are you serious?” Will’s head cocked to the side, his smile flinched. “ _Sunny d_ , Solace?”

Realization hit him like a punch. He blushed as soon as he realized it and all Nico could do was laugh until his belly started to ache.

“Keep laughing, di Angelo. You still look like a ghost” Will punched his shoulder lightly.

“Sometimes I can even turn into one! Isn’t that awesome?” Nico said, sarcastic. As he looked at Will again, he was raising his eyebrow. “ _Ugh_ , don’t worry. I haven’t being shadow-travelling since those three whole days you obliged me to stay in infirmary”

“Just to be clear, _i trust you_ , but i will do a check-up later”

“Can’t i just run away from it?"

“No. We’re doing it. Doctor’s orders” he smiled as Nico rolled his eyes. “And, maybe, just _maybe_ , if everything's alright, we can try on that idea of yours”

Nico’s eyes widened. " _That_ idea?”

“Yeah, that idea of you not passing out after using Underworldy magic”

“Alright then, _doc_ ”

Nico wasn’t really into the idea of Will asking him a thousand questions, _like have you eaten enough for a human being lately?_ , _are you getting sleep?_ , _are you staying out of that cabin with no sunlight and getting sunny d regularly?_ \- Will actually was so lucky that Nico was the only one there, cause definitely the other campers would never let him forget that - and all those boring questions, but it was worth it. And, if he ended up passing out, Will would be there to take care of him after all.

When he took his attention off of the grass he was playing with and looked at Will, he looked like he just had a great idea.

“Hey, you are italian, aren’t you?

“How clever of you” he said.

“... And i’ve never heard you speak in italian” he continued.

Nico’s smile faded away. “No, don’t you dare”

“Come on, let me hear a few words” he insisted.

“No”

“Yes” he tried to approach Nico.

“No, Solace. I’m not a jukebox!”

Will cocked his head forward him, Nico’s hand covering half of it as he tried to stop him. “Come on, doctor’s orders”

The curve in his lips while he looked at him made Nico melt all over inside. His blue eyes looking deep at his, the shaggy blond hair which matched perfectly his tanned skin. He caught himself distracted in the guy in front of him and hoped Will didn’t notice that.

“Alright then,” he said. “But i’ll only say it once and won’t repeat, and i will not translate”

“Okay, okay” Will settled down knowing that was all he would get from him. “Are you going to insult me?”

“Hm, maybe?” Nico holded a laugh, the idea hadn’t really crossed his mind, but it was a good idea though.

“What!?” his jaw dropped, his voice sounded like he was getting angry.

“Listen carefully” Nico said.

He knew what he was going to say, he did, but it seemed easier in his mind. Will was looking at him, anticipating his words.

“Will Solace, you’re _un imbecille_ ”

“Am i a… _what!?_ ”

In a subtle move of braveness, Nico’s hand reached Will’s cheek, getting closer to him as his face expression changed from angry to confusion. “ _... ma… mi piaci cosi tanto che a volte sento como se mi esplodesse il cuore nel petto_ ”

He was blushing, his eyes were wide and he looked like he was in shock. He was staring deep in his eyes, and Nico wasn’t sure how he had not passed out just yet.

Will grabbed his hand softly, slowly pushing it away. “Wait…” he said. “... w-what… what did you just say?”

“No translations” Nico fought against the will to laugh.

“But it’s not fair! Those weren’t just a _few_ words, it was a whole sentence!” he exclaimed, a little bit louder than he planned to. “What did you say!? It was an important thing! I know, i _feel_ it!”

“I won’t repeat it now. One day, maybe” Nico said, as his hand came back to his cheek and their heads were closer enough so they could feel each other breaths.

“I hate you,” Will said, his forehead touching Nico’s. “You know that?”

Nico’s lips curved in a low smile, and he could see the frustration in Will’s face. All he could think about was how cute he was like that and how close they were. Will was even prettier when he was that close to him. 

“I do”

His eyes dropped to his lips, and all he saw was Will’s lips coming to meet his.

He wished he could froze the time and stand there forever, and Will was feeling exactly the same. Nico could feel when his lips curved in a smile a little bit during the kiss, and it made him melt all over him. It felt good, _really_ good. Will’s mouth all over his, making he forget everything and anyone else.

Maybe he was into sunshine, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> un imbecille: an imbecile  
> ma… mi piaci cosi tanto che a volte sento como se mi esplodesse il cuore nel petto: but... I like you so much that sometimes I feel like my heart explodes in my chest


End file.
